


Trouvaille

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura is a sneaky sneaker who sneaks, I made up a new word, M/M, Mummered is a new word, a mix between Muttered and Mumbled., bed time cuddles, it happened by accident I swear, nothing indecent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bakura makes a midnight visit to his favorite treasure.





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> based off fan art of Thief King Bakura sneaking into the Palace to make eyes at Atem.

The sky is clear, sprinkled about with millions upon millions of stars. The moon is bright in the sky, giving enough light for him to traverse the garden easily, more quietly than a mouse. 

 

Bakura climbs the wall beneath the Prince’s balcony easily. The growing vines have been well watered by the monsoon that’d been traversing the desert. It happened once a century. The vines are strong, and Bakura knows for a fact that Atem uses these when he sneaks out. 

 

He’d caught the Prince at it once. Promised not to spill the beans if Atem kept his own mouth shut. Soon enough it led to this. He climbing up into the prince’s bed chambers unbeknownst to those who protect him. 

 

Bakura strolls into the room, the gauzy, purple curtains across the opening shift with the breeze. There is a lamp lit on a table near a rounded bed. Atem is asleep. Curled up in silk and light cotton. 

 

Spiked hair bent this way and that. He looked peaceful. 

 

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks, just looking. 

 

He never knew he’d see such a site, and think it better than jewels and gold. Atem, asleep in his own bed. Unaware of Bakura’s presence. There isn’t a game. They don’t need to trade barbs before Bakura kisses Atem. 

 

No grappling for control. 

 

Bakura finds that he likes this. He likes Atem asleep. The prince lets out a huff of air. Bakura doesn’t move as the younger boy rolls over and sheets fall away to reveal honey skin and sleek muscle. 

 

Atem is completely dead to the world. Bakura sneaks closer. His steps so light that not even the floor keeps clues as to his presence. 

 

Atem’s perfume is more noticeable the closer Bakura gets. Jasmine. He notes. And smiles. A scent Bakura had “given” himself. He put the dark green jade bottle amongst Atem’s other scents, and ever since then the prince had worn it. 

 

“Get in with me.” Atem mummered sleepily. 

 

“How did you know it was me?” Bakura asked gently, and crawled into the bed. 

 

“I have missed you.” Atem curls into the older man’s arms. 

 

“Ah?” 

 

“Stay for an hour?” Atem asked. 

 

“I’ll be long gone when you wake.” Bakura promised him. 

 

“I understand.” Atem yawned. Bakura kissed Atem’s hair. Started humming a song Atem only knew because of the thief. 

 

“And put my father’s necklace back where you found it, I’ve been fielding inquiries for the past week.” 

 

“Of course, my love.” Bakura said innocently. 

 

“Hmmm…” and fast asleep the prince is, in Bakura’s arms. He’ll put the necklace back as Atem asked. But he’s taking Atem’s heart in its stead. 

 


End file.
